kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Climax Heroes
is a Bandai Namco and Eighting PlayStation 2 video game featuring the protagonists of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series. It is the first Kamen Rider fighting game to be released onto the PlayStation 2 since Kamen Rider Kabuto. The game was released as part of the 10th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series by Toei, TV Asahi, Ishimori Productions, and Bandai. The game spawned several updates for the Wii and PlayStation Portable consoles as well as an American version for the Wii based on Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. Gameplay Combat in the game operates on a basic three-button system, encompassing Weak Attack, Strong Attack, and Special Attacks (such as the various Rider Kicks). In addition to this, each Rider has the ability to perform a Form Change once the Rider Gauge at the bottom of the screen fills, whether by dealing or receiving damage or by charging the meter. Form Change can be used as a counter or to extend combos. A number of Riders also have the ability to summon Strikers, such as Ryuki's Contract Monster Dragredder or Den-O's DenLiner. Also, each Rider has a unique finisher called Rider Finale. This attack can only be activated when the Rider Gauge is full and press the R2 button. Decade Mode In Decade Mode, the player follows Tsukasa Kadoya's journey through the nine Heisei Kamen Rider worlds as Kamen Rider Decade, fighting the other Riders and attempting to prevent the destruction of the worlds. Decade Mode differs from standard gameplay in that Decade's Form Change and Special Attacks are customizable with KamenRide Cards and Final FormRide Cards earned as the player progresses. The missions in the mode are divided by three levels, with the easiest missions can be played in Level 1 while the hardest can be found in Level 3. Level 2 and 3 can be unlocked as the player progress in Level 1. Characters Climax Heroes prominently features the titular heroes of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series, as well as a few secondary characters. Playable *Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form ** Dragon Form ** Pegasus Form ** Titan Form ** Rider Finale: Turns into Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form and executes the Amazing Mighty Kick. *Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form ** Trinity Form ** Burning Form (Special Moves and Finisher only) ** Rider Finale: Turns into Burning Form and repeatdly punches the opponent with Burning Rider Punch, then proceeds to finish the enemy with Burning Bomber. *Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Ryuki Survive ** Rider Finale: An original attack Dragranzer Crash (ドラグランザー突撃), Ryuki Survive and Dragranzer rams through the enemy while engulfing in flames. *Kamen Rider Faiz ** Axel Form ** Rider Finale: Performs Axel Crimson Smash. *Kamen Rider Blade ** King Form ** Rider Finale: Uses his signature Royal Straight Flush while in King Form. *Kamen Rider Hibiki ** Kurenai ** Rider Finale: In Kurenai form, Hibiki uses his Ongekida Bakuretsu Shinku form attack. *Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form ** Clock Up Mode ** Rider Finale: Uses his Clock Up, the punches the enemy while pressing the button on Kabuto Zecter three times. Then, he sends the enemy flying, and finishes him with Rider Kick. Kabuto then uses his trademark pose. *Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form ** Rod Form ** Ax Form ** Gun Form ** Rider Finale: Den-O takes full action by himself and assumes Liner Form. He then executes his Train Slash attack. After that, he faints due to the sword is heavy. His health does not deplete however. *Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form ** Vega Form ** Zero Form (Special Moves and Finisher) ** Rider Finale: Like Agito, Zeronos uses his special moves and finisher using the same form: Zeronos Zero Form. He attacks the opponent with his Buster Nova attack. *Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form ** Emperor Form ** Rider Finale: Performs Emperor Moon Break, the transforms back to Kiva form. *kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode ** Burst Mode ** Rider Finale: Performs Ixa Judgement *Kamen Rider Decade ** Decade Kuuga Mighty Form ** Decade Agito Ground Form ** Decade Ryuki ** Decade Faiz ** Decade Blade ** Decade Hibiki ** Decade Kabuto Rider Form ** Decade Den-O Sword Form ** Decade Kiva Kiva Form ** Rider Finale: Like Ryuki, he also uses an original attack. He transforms into Complete Form, then executes the Final Dimension Kick, which has the nine Heisei Riders's symbol instead of golden cards. The opponent who are hit by this attcak receives heavy damage. ***Can be used only when Decade's customizable attacks been set to default *Kamen Rider Diend ** Kamen Rider Ouja (Special Moves and Form Change only) *** Kamen Rider Ouja cannot be controlled, and randomly attacks the enemy on his own. ** Rider Finale: Instead of his deadly Dimenson Shoot, he uses a new unnamed attack that was created for this game. * : Kamen Rider Dark Decade is original to Climax Heroes and exists as a palette swap of Kamen Rider Decade. He is stronger than other Kamen Riders that he can give much damage with his attack while the attacks of other Kamen Riders give him less damage. ** Dark Decade Kuuga Mighty Form ** Dark Decade Agito Ground Form ** Dark Decade Ryuki ** Dark Decade Faiz ** Dark Decade Blade ** Dark Decade Hibiki ** Dark Decade Kabuto Rider Form ** Dark Decade Den-O Sword Form ** Dark Decade Kiva Kiva Form ** Rider Finale: Same as Decade's Playable in Decade Mode only *Kamen Rider G3-X *Auto Vajin (Cannot use a Striker while playing as Faiz in Decade Mode) *Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form Non-playable characters These characters, except for Ouja, only appear in Decade Mode as enemies. *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Ouja (Diend's Striker only) *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Nega Form *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Rider Form Stages *Smart Brain arena (day) *Cave *Parking Lot *Church *Industrial Complex *Beach *Tokyo Bridge (dawn) Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes W A version for the Nintendo Wii console titled was announced in the October 8, 2009, issue of ''Weekly Famitsu for a December 3, 2009, release. It features Kamen Rider Double from Kamen Rider W, which premiered after the release of the original Climax Heroes, as a playable character, as well as various kaijin such as Worms and Dopants. Although a reading for the letter "W" in the title is not given, it refers both to the new series W'' and the Wii platform for the game. New playable characters in ''W In addition to all of the playable characters from the original PS2 version, these characters can be used in Climax Heroes W. *Kamen Rider Double ** CycloneJoker/CycloneMetal/CycloneTrigger ** HeatMetal/HeatTrigger/HeatJoker ** LunaTrigger/LunaJoker/LunaMetal *:Kamen Rider Double is unique in that only form changes to other right side forms requires energy from the Rider Gauge meter (transforming from CycloneJoker to HeatMetal or LunaTrigger). Changes between left side forms do not require Rider Gauge energy (transforming from CycloneJoker to CycloneMetal or CycloneTrigger). ** Rider Finale: Joker Extreme attack The following characters were originally unique to the Decade Mode in the PS2 version. *Kamen Rider G3-X *Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form ** Clock Up Mode *Auto Vajin *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Rider Form ** Clock Up Mode *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Nega Form These characters are original to Climax Heroes W. *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider PunchHopper ** Clock Up Mode *Kamen Rider KickHopper ** Clock Up Mode Kaijin These villainous characters appear in the Climax Mode game mode as NPC characters the player must fight. They can later be unlocked for player use. However, they do not have Rider Finales, though they still have a Special Moves and it are stronger than any of the Riders' Special Moves. *Gelnewt *Worm (Salis Worm) *Magma Dopant *T-Rex Dopant Stages *Smart Brain arena (day) *Cave *Parking Lot *Church *Industrial Complex *Beach *Tokyo Bridge Climax Heroes OOO was announced by Famitsu on August 9, 2010, released on both the PlayStation Portable and Wii on December 2, 2010. These versions of the games introduce Kamen Rider OOO of ''Kamen Rider OOO as a playable character, as well as Kamen Rider Accel from Kamen Rider W, the remaining Riders from Kamen Rider Ryuki, several other Riders, and the most powerful forms of all of the previous Heisei Riders as playable characters rather than aspects of the base forms' finishing attack. Dark Decade is not available as a playable character in OOO. New playable characters in OOO In addition to all of the playable characters from the original Climax Heroes and Climax Heroes W, these characters can be used in Climax Heroes OOO. *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo/Combo variations **Gatakiriba Combo/Combo variations **Latorartar Combo/Combo variations **Sagohzo Combo/Combo variations *Kamen Rider Knight **Knight Survive *Kamen Rider Scissors *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Gai *Kamen Rider Raia *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Tiger *Kamen Rider Imperer *Kamen Rider Femme *Kamen Rider Verde *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Trial *Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccel Xtreme Climax Heroes OOO also introduces the most powerful forms of all of the previous Heisei Riders as playable characters rather than aspects of the base forms' finishing attack. *Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form *Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive *Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *Kamen Rider Blade Jack Form *Kamen Rider Blade King Form *Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form *Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form *Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form *Kamen Rider Double FangJoker *Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme Stages *Smart Brain Arena (Day) *Cave (Dawn) *Parking Lot *Church *Industrial Complex *Beach (Day) *Tokyo Bridge (Dawn) *Beach (Dawn) *Smart Brain Arena (Night) *Cave (Night) *Fuuto City *Forest (Raganarok) *Industrial Complex II (Raganarok) *Warehouse (Raganarok) *Ground Zero (Raganarok) These villainous characters, along with those introduced in Climax Heroes W, appear as NPC characters the player must fight through Ragnarok Mode. They cannot be unlocked for play. *Masquerade Dopant *Raydragoon *Riotrooper (Diend in Ragnarok Mode only) Ragnarok Mode is based off of "Mirror World" from the Wii version of Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, but this game has extra stages and monsters. Climax Heroes Fourze is set for release on both the PlayStation Portable and Wii December 1, 2011. These versions of the games introduce Kamen Rider Fourze of ''Kamen Rider Fourze as a playable character, as well as the Showa Era Kamen Riders to commemorate the 40th anniversary. Some new gameplay options will also be added such as tag-team battle. Auto Vajin does not return as playable, but only as Faiz's Striker and WCAX does not appear in the game . A number of characters also have their sound effects improved from the previous installments of the series. Ragnarok Mode returns as Heroes Mode and has new stages and monsters. New playable characters in Fourze In addition to all of the playable characters from the original Climax Heroes, Climax Heroes W, and Climax Heroes OOO, these characters can be used in Climax Heroes Fourze. *Kamen Rider Fourze Base States (Switches № 1-20) **Elek States (Elek Switch/№ 10) **Fire States (Fire Switch/№ 20) *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 (Riderman as his striker) *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX (Bio and Robo Rider forms available) *Shadow Moon *Kamen Rider Birth (As Goto and as Date with different battle-styles and finishers) **Birth Day (finisher for Goto) *Kamen Rider Proto Birth (Birth's Partner only, Date (If Goto is Birth) and Goto (If Date is Birth)) *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider New Den-O New playable Forms in Fourze Along with new Riders some new forms will be playable. *Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo/Combo variations *Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo/Combo variations *Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider OOO Burakawani Combo (can only choose Tatoba or Tajadol as the form starter and the finisher) *Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo (Purple Eyes) (cannot be used for Tag Partner) New Finishers in Fourze Some old "incomplete" Riders will be given cutscene finishers *Kamen Rider Faiz - Crimson Smash *Kamen Rider G3-X - GX Launcher Perfect Marksmanship *Kamen Rider Kaixa - Gold Smash *Kamen Rider Garren - Burning Divide *Kamen Rider Gatack - Rider Kick *Kamen Rider KickHopper - Rider Jump>>>Rider Kick *Kamen Rider PunchHopper - Rider Jump>>>Rider Punch *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto - Rider Kick *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O - Nega Wild Shot (with Nega Den Liner as his striker) Stages *Smart Brain Arena (Day) *Cave (Dawn) *Parking Lot *Church *Industrial Complex *Beach (Day) *Tokyo Bridge (Dawn) *Beach (Dawn) *Smart Brain Arena (Night) *Helipad (Day) *Helipad (Midnight) *Fuuto City *Forest (Hero mode) *Industrial Complex II (Hero mode) *Secturity Room (Hero mode) *Warehouse (Hero mode) Super Climax Heroes is set for release on both Playstation Portable and Wii November, 2012. This version of game introduces Kamen Rider Wizard of Kamen Rider Wizard series as the playable character. A new gameplay introduces in this games such as Freerun System, Super Heroes Mode, Rider Arts and more. One major selling point touted by Bandai Namco is the return of several Kamen Rider alumni, reprising their original roles. So far this list includes Toshiki Kashu (Agito), Takayuki Tsubaki (Blade), and Ryoji Morimoto (Chalice), with the promise of "many more". Actors Yūsuke Tomoi (Gills), Satoshi Matsuda (Knight) and Mitsuru Matsuoka (Eternal) have said that they are not currently in the game, but would be willing to return if asked. New Playable Character The new confirmed character in this game has revealed. This the list: *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Chalice (Wild Chalice included) *Kamen Rider Sasword *Kamen Rider Todoroki *Kamen Rider Gills (Exceed Gills included) *Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Saga *Kamen Rider Eternal New Playable Forms Along with new characters, new confirmed forms revealed. *Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States *Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States *Kamen Rider Meteor Storm New Finisher Along new characters and forms, there is a new finisher *Kamen Rider Wizard >> Strike Wizard *Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States >> Rider Super Galaxy Finish *Kamen Rider Meteor >> Meteor Storm Strike *Kamen Rider Exceed Gills >> Exceed Heel Claw *Kamen Rider Delta >> Lucifer Hammer *Kamen Rider Wild Chalice >> Wild Cyclone *Kamen Rider Todoroki >> Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin *Kamen Rider Sasword >> Rider Slash *Kamen Rider Saga >> Snaking Death-Break Playable Characters All game's versions introduce in total 55 playable characters and more than 200 playable forms. Some forms and characters are unique for different versions of the game. Theme songs ;''Climax Heroes & Climax Heroes W * **Artist: Tōru Furuya ;Climax Heroes OOO * **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Climax Heroes Fourze *"ENDLESS PLAY" **Lyrics: TAKUYA **Composition & Arrangement: Keisuke Iizuka & TAKUYA **Artist: Astronauts feat. SHIINA See also Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (Wii) Notes *In Climax Heroes, Kamen Rider Gatack is called "Gatac". *In Climax Heroes OOO, Playable appearance are the characters who are once appeared as a special attacks for the certain characters in a previous Climax Heroes series. *In both Climax Heroes OOO and Fourze have custom bgm menu in PSP, which you can put song that you like. *In Climax Heroes OOO, these playable characters are also available as options for Kamen Rider Diend to summon during a match: **'Scissors' **'Ouja' **'Gai' **'Raia' **'Femme' **'Punch Hopper' *In Climax Heroes OOO, Double CycloneAccelXtreme is a separate hidden character, referred to in the game as "WCAX" rather than "Kamen Rider Double". *In a pre-Climax Heroes OOO, Ryuga does not have the finisher. *In Climax Heroes OOO, some characters does not have a finishers: **In original Climax Heroes - OOO: ***'G3-X' ***'Auto Vajin' ***'Gatack' ***'Dark Kabuto' ***'Nega Den-O' **In Climax Heroes W - OOO: ***'Kaixa' ***'Punch Hopper' ***'Kick Hopper' **In Climax Heroes - OOO: ***'Kuuga with Form Change set' ***'Faiz with Striker set' ***'Zeronos with Power Up set: Vega Form' ***'Garren' ***'WCAX' **In Climax Heroes Fourze: ***'Zeronos with Power Up set: Vega Form' *In Climax Heroes OOO and Fourze, some characters does have a form/striker/user changes at the starter and the transformation, as well as special tag: **Starters: ***'Kuuga' ***'Den-O' ***'Diend with Striker set' ***'Double with Form Change set' ***'OOO' ***'Birth, switch between Goto or Date' ***'Fourze with selct Switch option' **Transformation: ***'BLACK RX, has it's name changed depending on the transformation he used it on' ***'Agito only for Power Up set' ***'Blade' ***'Hibiki' ***'Zeronos (only in OOO)' ***'Decade with Green Gauge option' ***'Fourze with Green Gauge for Elek or Fire State' **Special Tag: ***'Den-O: Multiple Den-Os (maximum 2 riders from 4 of the rider's forms (Sword/Rod/Ax/Gun))' ***'Birth: Birth Prototype assistance (switch between Goto or Date on Birth and Birth Prototype' *In Climax Heroes OOO and Fourze, some riders has some options during a gameplay **Ryuki Riders will have a card system that came from USA's Dragon Knight Game where each card has rank of 1-4 points and becomes available to use once you get such number of Rider Gauge segments (and uses up these segments), so for example weapon summon will use up 1 gauge segment, monster summon will use up 2 gauge segments and shield summon will use up 3 gauge segment. **Blade riders have card system where card combination just highlights by itself as you do special moves or supers; there cards have no gameplay meaning. **Decade can only choose 1 Kamen Ride and 1 Final Form Ride using Green gauge groove. **Fourze can only choose 1 or 4 Switch options using a Green gauge groove. **Fourze can't select switch other than Elek or Fire switch. It choose by Fourze itself (exclusive the X switch slot for Elek States isn't Launcher Switch instead is Chainsaw Switch) **Decade, Double, OOO and Fourze are the only Riders who has a special unique and different gauge groove options. *In Climax Heroes Fourze, when BLACK RX uses Power Up gauge to transform, the name has changed, depending on the form he used it on. *In Climax Heroes Fourze, Zeronos's 2 forms are becoming in one due to had a same card from TV series. *Following the analog directions which may affects on the gauge option set in Climax Heroes OOO and Fourze for Green Gauge and Zeronos's Red Gauge only: **analog ← ***'Kuuga: Pegasus Form' ***'Den-O: Ax Form' ***'Zeronos: Zero Form' ***'Double: scroll between left half memories' ***'OOO: scroll between head medals' ***'Fourze: select Switch Slot/change States' **analog ↑ ***'Kuuga: Mighty Form' ***'Den-O: Sword Form' ***'Zeronos: Zero Form' ***'Double: scroll between three main forms (CJ,HM,LT)' ***'OOO: scroll between body medals' ***'Fourze: change Switch/change States' **analog → ***'Kuuga: Titan Form' ***'Den-O: Gun Form' ***'Zeronos: Vega Form' ***'Double: scroll between right half memories' ***'OOO: scroll between leg medals' ***'Fourze: select Switch Slot/change States' **analog ↓ ***'Kuuga: Dragon Form' ***'Den-O: Rod Form' ***'Zeronos: Vega Form' ***'Double: apply current memory selection at once (if you wont, it will still apply automatically few seconds later)' ***'OOO: apply current medal selection at once (if you wont, it will still apply automatically few seconds later)' ***'Fourze: only change States' **'For Form Change (Red, Blue gauges), Summon (Orange gauge), Assault (White gauge) can be used with any different analog directions' *Until this date there is still also non-playable form that appear as finisher, this the list: **'Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form' **'Agito Burning Form' **'Den-o Liner Form' *In Climax Heroes Fourze, some characters have their story altered in Heroes Mode. ** Scissor's crime was uncovered, he avoids his canon death, but become fugitive. ** Verde and Odin force or trick riders out of their series to join the Rider War. ** As they're not human, Dark Kabuto and Faiz often fight together. *Currently, Shadow Moon is only non-Rider character to have finishing move. References ^ Retrieved 2009-06-14. ^ Weekly Famitsu"平成ライダー集結！ 『仮面ライダー クライマックスヒーローズ』今夏参上！".,2009-04-24. October 8, 2009 External links *Climax Heroes Portal site Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers